1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a reusable apparatus for protecting a cable splice from the elements, and especially for protecting cable splices that are to be buried. This invention is also a method for protecting a spliced cable with the apparatus of this invention.
The cable splice protector of this invention is easily associated with separate ends of a cable or cables to be spliced. When the ends of the cable or cables are spliced, the apparatus of this invention is associated with the cable splice in a manner that protects the splice site from moisture, dirt, and other contaminants.
2. Description of the Art
Kits for protecting cable splices are well known in the prior art. One form of cable splice protector kit uses shrink-wrap. The shrink-wrap kit typically include a connector for uniting two ends of a cable, a cylindrical rubber piece that surrounds the connector, and a cylindrical piece of shrink wrap that is applied to the rubber covered connector to seal the splice from the elements. Such shrink-wrap based cable splice protector kits require a heat source in order to apply the shrink wrap. In addition, the protective sheath formed by the shrink wrap is not reusable.
A transition sealing device is available in the prior art that is able to seal a cable transition through a wall or a panel. The cable transition sealing device includes a shell having a threaded end complementary to a wall or panel, and end having a collet. A sealing nut is complementary to the collet. The union of the sealing nut and the collet compresses and seals a cable passing through the fitting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,764 to Luzzi et al., describes a two piece locking housing for protecting a high voltage cable splice. The locking housing uses rolled end seals to prevent dirt and moisture from entering the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,003 to Duret describes a connector for joining two ends of a co-axial cable. The connector uses an annular wedge combined with a shell to mechanically clamp and secure the cable. The connector does not include any type of seal to protect the connection from dirt and moisture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,346 to Appleby discloses a strain relief coupling. The strain relief coupling includes an ellipsoidal member that is made up of armor rods overlying an inner shell. The cable is surrounded by the ellipsoidal member which, when united with the coupling housing transfers all strain from the cable to the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,082 to Peterson describes a cable splicer. The cable splicer described includes a plastic like substance that encases a striped, end portion of a cable. A compressive force is applied to the plastic like substance to produce a tight, gas proof seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,239,026 to Wagner describes a cable connector including two insulated members that are united with a threaded cylindrical member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,001,131 to Guhl describes a connector that is associated with a cable without solder. The connector includes to female members that are united with a single male member to form a connector housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,718,817 to Greene describes a cable connector. The cable is sealed into the cable connector by a single compression point. A wedge-ring is inserted into the end of the insulated wire and a compression ring, acting in concert with a collar, secures the cable into place.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,656,912 to Foster, U.S. Pat. No. 1,167,962 to Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 862,618 to Dossert, U.S. Pat. No. 707,055 to Earl, U.S. Pat. No. 706,567 to Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 297,927 to Goebel, and U.S. Pat. No. 242,388 to Smith each describe cable splice connectors.